The present invention relates to a ball game machine in which a ball is introduced into one of ball holding portions provided on a wheel device during its rotation and a procedure of a bingo game or the like is advanced on the basis of a position at which the ball is introduced.
For such a kind of game machines, Japanese Patent Publications Nos. 2579738 and 2579739 disclose a game machine in which a ring-like wheel comprising a plurality of ball holding portions is provided so as to be rotatable along a vertical plane, and a ball guide device is provided at an inner side of the wheel device. In this game machine, the ball is supplied from the upper end of the ball guide device while the wheel device is rotated, the ball dropped from the lower end of the ball guide device is introduced into the ball holding portion fed to the lower end of the wheel device when the ball is dropped, and a drawing result is determined on the basis of a number assigned to the ball holding portion in which the ball is introduced.
However, since the number assigned to each ball holding portion is fixed, probabilities that the respective numbers assigned to the ball holding portions are determined as a lucky number may be different from each other, if a relationship between a rotational position of the wheel device and the timing of the ball dropping is not changed randomly. Since display of the numbers on the wheel is not changed, it is not possible to enhance ornamental effect by the appearance of the wheel device.